Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to systems and methods for measuring liquid volume in containers.
Description of the Related Art
There are many issues with poor hydration, which affects roughly half of all adults in the United States. Stated differently, for a large percentage of the population, the craving of thirst is not sufficient to maintain proper hydration. Good hydration is a leading health indicator, yet hydration is often not well tracked because at present tracking hydration is a manual process where the person needs to remember the amount of liquid consumed throughout a day, week, etc.
Accordingly, there is a need for a hydration solution which accurately and conveniently tracks hydration for users over a period of time.